Novelty items are popular as they are different and generate curiosity and excitement. Many novelty items are seasonal and are more popular during the holidays. For example, during the Halloween season, pumpkins, black cats, masks and costumes are readily available for children who celebrate the season. The popularity and widespread use of the various items often depends on the novelty of such items. Many novelty items are incorporated into bags for carrying items associated with the season of interest.
During the Halloween season, children traditionally go trick-or-treating with a conventional paper bag or a plastic bag for collecting candy and treats from neighborhood residents. The bags can also be purchased with Halloween decorations printed thereon to make them more special and different from the traditional grocery bags that are commonly used.
As an example of the novelty of Halloween bags, lighting has become popular and has been incorporated into bags for carrying candy and treats. With the low cost of batteries and LED lights, such equipment can be readily incorporated into Halloween bags without substantial additional cost. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,200,000; 7,311,415 and 6,059,423 illustrate Halloween bags with different lighting schemes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,410 illustrates a Halloween bag having sound emitting capabilities.
From the foregoing, a need exists for a Halloween bag or container that is equipped with a manually operated mechanism that allows an object to pop up from within the bag. On further actuation, the object can be moved back into the bag and hidden from sight. This novelty item is unusual and can generate curiosity and excitement with children.